


The Choice Of The Lion

by gemsofformenos



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst, Caught up an interview idea here, Fluff, Raw Violence, Redemption, Self-Doubt, gaining trust, yellow lion - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-18
Updated: 2019-06-18
Packaged: 2020-05-14 04:53:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,851
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19266265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gemsofformenos/pseuds/gemsofformenos
Summary: The Team and Acxa rescues prisoners from a jungle planet, when Galran forces started a heavy attack on them. Keith and Hunk stayed back to cause some distraction, but the rest of the Team lost contact to them, so Acxa decided to prove her loyalty and made a lonely decision.





	The Choice Of The Lion

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TalesOfOnyxBats](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TalesOfOnyxBats/gifts).



> This is a special one for TalesOfOnyxBats. I have no doubts, that you will like the idea behind it, because you have given me the inspiring link, but I hope, you'll like my choice how to make this twist possible. Don't know, if I have messed up here too much background, I hope not (you know, blind flight).  
> I hope this will cast a smile on your face, I haven't double checked it, so sorry for more mistakes than usual, but I couldn't wait. Have fun with this little story for you.

It has been a trap.

Of cause it had to be a trap, but they had no other choice. They have freed the prisoners and were about to evacuate the slavery camp, when the Galras came out of nowhere. Allura, Pidge, Lance and Acxa were busy to cover the fleeing prisoners through the jungle on their way to the Lions, while Keith and Hunk had stayed back in order to keep part of Haggar’s troops busy at the prison.

“Hurry up, we’re almost there.”

Pidge didn’t need to encourage the last group, because the enemy soldiers were at their heels.

“Keith, Hunk, we have almost successfully escorted the last group, now get yourselves out of there.”

Lance was keeping up fire on enemy troops with Acxa, while he tried to contact the other Paladins, but with every further second of silence in the com, the nervousness kept rising. Something was wrong. It makes Acxa’s stomach cramp.

“Allura, they don’t answer. We must return and look...”

A bunch of blasts pinned him down for a second and he answered the attack with controlled fire, to bring down the enemy. 

Acxa took a short look back to the running prisoners, who were led by Pidge. They had to bring them out. The Galra bit her bottom lip. She had seen the accusing eyes of the men, women and children, as she had opened the cells. She had recognized some faces and it has given her honor a hard blow. She was the one, who had brought this misery to many of these people, she had captured a lot of them for Haggar, before. All this pain and misery, carved in broken faces and it was her fault. A man had spit her in her face, as he had passed her at leaving his cell. She had thought, she couldn’t feel more ashamed, like in this moment, but fate laughed at her only moments later, when a child had stopped before her, with tears of anger and grief in her eyes. The little boy had been trembled badly in rage and grief and had tried twice to speak to her, but his voice has failed him every time, but it didn’t matter. Acxa had seen his loss in his eyes. It has brought her down on her knees, as the last cell was abandoned, for a moment. Luckily, the Paladins hadn’t recognized her red cried eyes, as the Galran troops had started their attack.

She made her blade ready and turned to Lance.

“Get them out, I’ll draw some attention and find Keith and Hunk.”

She jumped out of cover, shooting down some engaging Galran soldiers and charged the enemy with deadly speed and agility. She crushed into the nearest group of persecutors, starting a deadly dance with the enemy. She saw Allura pulling Lance with her to follow the fleeing prisoners and deactivated her com. She had seen the denying shock in Lance face, as she had left her cover and she had no intention to listen to his protest. It would cut too deep. The mission was more important and so Voltron. She must find the Paladins. Acxa barely dodged a lashing strike against her waist and managed to take out another Galra by a fast spinning sidestep. The last thing, she could see from the fleeing group was Allura and Lance, who pulled the little boy along with them, Acxa had met in the cell. A hard hit at her head, nearly took her out and only her hard training and her pure will helped her to stay on her feet. She focused on the enemy, again and pushed away the false comfort of blackness, which tried to swallow her. Her mission wasn’t finished, yet.

 

oOo

 

Acxa nearly collapsed at the walls of the prison, pinned down by the enemy fire. She hissed in pain, as she pressed her hand at her waist, where the last shot had hit her. Part of the energy was absorbed by her armor, but nevertheless she was hit and some pieces of the cracked armor had hurt her, too. She managed to seal the wound with the medic gel. The painkillers in it helped to push away the burning pain, but it couldn’t take all of them. Blood was running down her right cheek from an open cut under her hair, where the Galra had hit her, as she had started her trip.

Acxa tried to come out of the trench, which was near the wall of the prison, but the fire forced her back into it. She felt desperation crawling up inside of her. Her lungs were burning and her whole body felt sore and beaten. The hazardous rush back to the prison had paid off for the fleeing prisoners and Paladins, but it was now taking its toll from her. She had drawn a lot of attention, but now, she was trapped and exhausted. She tried again, to leave her position, to search for Hunk and Keith, but she only managed to shoot three enemies, who had nearly reached her, when the heavy fire pinned her down, again.  
She pinched her eyelids together and felt her tears mixing with the warm blood and the layers of dust and dirt on her face. She heard more footsteps coming closer and tightened her grip around her blade and her blaster. She may have failed to find the other Paladins, but she had at least managed to cover the escape of the prisoners. She would give them a hell of a fight, something the enemy would never forget. 

She jumped up, again, shooting two Galras, who had reached the trench and threw herself on a third one, using the woman as a shield against the enemy fire. She snorted in loathing and anger, because her comrades didn’t spare her life and kept shooting at Acxa. It left more than a bitter taste in her mouth, that she was once taught to act in the same way. Mercy hasn’t been part of their drill and it definitely hasn’t been part of her ‘Confirakk’, but nevertheless she was proud, that she had managed to save this part of her to some degree all the time. She had done dark things in her life, things, which would always haunt her, but she had always valued the lives of her comrades, not matter on which side she was standing. She has also valued the lives of the enemy as well, if possible. She let go of the slack body of the Galra and overwhelmed another charging soldier, picking up speed and pushing his body as a new shield towards the position of the shooting Galras near the forest line before the gates. A glim of hope came to Acxa, as she noticed, that not all of them were shooting at her. A large group of Galras had taken cover behind the trees, but she could see, that about half of them was firing at the entrance of the prison.

And someone was firing back as well.

Acxa had found Keith and Hunk, who were pinned down behind some wrecks of two transport vessels. This sight gave her new strength and she increased her speed. She ignored the burning pain at her leg, only gritting teeth, as she finally reached the group of enemies. A deep growl left her throat, as she pushed the dead body of the soldier on the nearest Galra and lashed with her sword at the next one. She only hoped, that she could take out enough of them, to give Keith and Hunk a chance to leave their miserable position. She took out three others soldiers with her sword and her blaster, as a body crushed into her, brining her painfully down on the ground. Now it was a fight for her bare naked life, without any clear technique. Instincts took over and she felt her teeth sinking into Galran flesh, as she bit her attacker in his throat until she felt his blood running strong out of him. She was about to come up, when two other soldiers came over her. She managed to roll away from a deadly sting to her own neck, when she felt strong claws around her ankles. She kicked with all her might and heard the jaw of her enemy crack, when the second one pinned her down, by throwing himself on her. The air left her lungs, because of the sudden weight on her middle and strong hands had grabbed her at her wrists, fixing her on the ground for the last strike to finish her, but her adrenalin mobilized her last strength. She had never thought, that her Confirakk would help her one day this way, but now it did so. She had been in such a situation before and the poor soldier on her obviously not. She buckled under him, and managed a crushing headbutt in the face of him, breaking his nose with an awfully crunching sound. He had to let go her hands, and Acxa didn’t hesitate to press the claws of her thumbs into the eyes of him, pushing the screaming soldier down from her. She managed to rob to her blaster, shooting three other attacker, while she tried to crawl behind a tree, but the enemy seemed to be everywhere. Her shooting became frantic and she could see a soldier targeting her head with a rifle. This time she would be too slow, so she closed her eyes.

Acxa heard the shot, which was impossible. She was ripped on her feet, before she got the chance to open her eyes. Her vision was blurry, but she managed to focus on the persons beside her. Hunk was covering her slow retreat, while Keith was pulling her along into the forest.

“Come on, move your feet, soldier!”

Keith’s voice was an ultimate command, which let Acxa’s body react automatically. She was a little wobbly at first, but she managed to pick up speed after a few steps. She recognized the brief flicker of deep relieve rushing over Keith’s face and she managed a thankful nod to him. She could thank him later for his right instinct to make her move on. She could see, that it had cost him a lot to give her such a harsh command in this situation, but both knew, that this would keep her fighting and she could see in his eyes, that he wouldn’t leave her behind.

 

oOo

 

They managed to fight their way through the forest, but the Galran troops seemed to be everywhere. Acxa had never felt so exhausted. Three times, the enemy had managed to surround them and three times, they had managed to break through the ring and now they could see the Black and the Yellow Lion. Acxa ignored the taste of blood in her mouth, which increased with the coughs, she had to force out once and a while. They had shaken off the enemy after their last breakthrough and she started to believe, that they really could make it.  
The Black Lion had already deactivated its shield and lowered its head, to give Keith and Acxa a free way, when they heard Hunk screaming in pain. Galran fire came out of the forest, and some shots had hit the man. He was on the ground, firing back into the forest and tried to crawl towards the Lion at the same time.

“Hunk!”

Keith was about to turn around, when he was pushed back by Acxa.

“Get out of here, I’ll help Hunk. They must not reach the Lions.”

She swallowed a lump, as she saw the shock in Keith’s eyes. She had passed her limits long ago, but she was still fighting for them. He had no chance to say something, because Acxa was already running to Hunk, so he entered his Lion as fast as he could, with tears in his eyes.

Acxa tried her best to cover Hunk, but the enemy seemed to come closer and the hits, the Paladin had taken, had injured his legs, so he was unable to stand up. Their time was running low, she could already hear the shouts of the Galran soldiers. A mumbled curse escaped her lips, when she turned to Hunk. The man was a little too pale, in her opinion. He wouldn’t make it to the Lion without help. 

“Keep shooting, I’ll do the rest.”

Hunk was too surprised to ask her, what she was up to, when the Galra lifted him up and started to pull him towards the Lion. Normally this wouldn’t be a problem, but her body started to disobey her. Her injuries and her exhaustion was kicking in with brutal force. She stumbled more than once and ignored another hit on her shoulder. She wouldn’t fail here, it was no option. An explosion within the forest let the enemy fire die, as the Black Lion started to cover their retreat, before he started. The machine was barely in the sky, as it got attacked by Galran fighters. Acxa saw Keith flying away from the landing place, to distract the enemy ships from the last Lion. Her sight had lost color already, but it was now or nothing. She managed to lift up Hunk, completely and started to shamble the last way to the Lion. The machine deactivated the shield and lowered its head and Acxa managed to carry the Paladin in. She heard the metal jaw closing and it seemed, that the guarding shield around the Lion was up again. She collapsed with Hunk in the mouth and the blackness swallowed her.

 

oOo

 

A heavy shake brought her back to reality. She had no clue, how long she had passed out, but she noticed instantly, that something was wrong. She turned around and found Hunk at her side. Terror clawed her and she crawled to him, but a sigh of relieve escaped her lips, as she recognized his breaths.

“Hunk. Hunk!”

She was shaking him, but he was obviously unconscious. More hits shook the Lion, violently, yet the shield was still up, but it would only be a matter of time, before it would collapse. Her muscles protested dramatically, but she forced herself on her feet and started to pull the passed out man towards the cockpit. She managed to place him into his set and started to slap him at his cheeks.

“Hunk! Wake up, we must start now!”

More heavy hits shook the Lion, like to underline her quote, but Hunk stayed passed out and the cockpit remained in a dim light. Acxa noticed, that the energy of the shield was terribly low. It wouldn’t last any longer.

“Hunk, please, wake up. Only you can fly us out.”

Another hit, harder than before shook the Lion and Hunk fell out of his chair. Tears came to Acxa’s eyes, and she got down on her knees, desperately shaking the unconscious man.

“No, please, this cannot end like this. I have covered our retreat, I have found you both. I have brought you to your Lion. Hunk wake up! Hunk! Now it’s your turn! I would do it myself, to save you and the others, but you are the Paladin!”

She pressed her head on the chest of the passed out man and hammered at his shoulders, when a loud roar stopped her sobs. The consoles in the cockpit came to life and the power got up. Acxa laughed at Hunk in relieve, but then shock and confusion took over. The man was still passed out before her. She stared painfully long seconds at him and then at the consoles, before the weight of this event kicked in. She stumbled backwards and looked in shock at the empty pilot seat in the cockpit.

“You… You cannot be serious...”

Another roar was the only answer. Acxa passed Hunk and stared a moment at the seat, before she took place with shaking knees.

“This isn’t happened. I’m not worthy for...”

The controls got up, instantly, as Acxa had made contact with the seat, the main frame opened and she could hear the engines running louder. The Lion was ready for her commands. She closed her eyes for a moment and she could feel it.

It was an offer and a welcome. She rubbed over her fingertips with her thumbs, before she took the controls on her left and right. She inhaled long and deep… and pushed them up, finally. Her heart made a jump in joy, as the Lion got up in the sky and climbed rapidly higher to the orbit.

 

oOo

 

A week had passed since their escape and Acxa was standing before the Yellow Lion. All the other Paladins and Coran and Shiro were standing behind her. She hesitated to walk up the ramp and turned back to the group.

“You cannot be serious.”

Allura’s face showed slight signs of anger, as she shook her head.

“But the Lion doesn’t react to Hunk, anymore and also to none of the other Paladins. You have been the last one, how has piloted the Lion.”

Acxa bit her bottom lip. She had made it back with Hunk. They had found them in the cockpit, both passed out and had brought them to the medical station. Acxa was sure, that the Lion had only made an exception back on the planet to help his pilot. How could it be possible, that a person like she was, would ever be accepted by one of the Lions.

“This can’t be the truth. Not with this past on my shoulders.”

Allura stared in anger at her, before she closed her eyes and breathed deep in and out a few times. Then she came closer to Acxa and placed a hand on her shoulder. The Galra noticed the struggle within the Altean.

“You have risked your life without hesitation to save the prisoners and us, Acxa.”

The Altean looked away in shame for a moment.

“You have convinced me to let a Galra take a seat within a Lions cockpit.”

She nodded at the lion in front of her.

“In the end, the Yellow Lion will choose his Paladin. It’ll be his decision, not ours.”

The Galra nodded at Allura and walked up the ramp. She felt the heavy burden resting on her shoulders. It simply couldn’t be true. Not with her background. Not with the things, she had done in the past. She wasn’t worthy to pilot a lion. There was too much shameful things in her life, too much mistakes, she might never be able to put it right, again. Maybe Voltron and the Paladins could repair the damage, she had helped to cause to this universe. She could only try to help a bit and protect them as good as possible.

She had reached the seat and stared at it. The cockpit was sleeping, like the Lion.

It couldn’t be possible.

She turned around and took place with a sigh.

…

…

The cockpit stayed dead. Of cause it did. She wasn’t worthy. Acxa knew, that she had to struggle for her honor for the rest of her life. She would do so in order to ease at least a bit of the pain and damage she had caused in her life. It would be a worthy fight to pick up. A smile rushed over her lips in the dark cockpit.

“Thanks for giving me the chance to put some things right, I have messed up. I will never forget the great honor, that you have allowed me to fly with you. I promise to show myself worthy, that you have granted me this trust.”

She was about to stand up, as the cockpit came to life with a loud roar of the Lion. Her mouth stood agape in shock, but she felt also a warm tickling inside her belly, which made her cheeks blush. The Lion had made a decision and he had chosen her.

Acxa was still ashamed a bit, as she left the mouth of the Lion. She could see the tears in Hunk eyes and it made her stomach cramp. She had stolen him the Lion. It seemed, that the man guessed her thoughts, because he rushed to her and hugged her tight.

“I think he has made an excellent choice, Acxa.”

She managed to fight her own tears, but her voice trembled a bit.

“But he has been your Lion. You love to be his Paladin. I have felt it as...”

She bit her lip, to swallow the words, but she felt Huns grip tightened around her shoulders.

“But he has also felt, that you need him more, than I do, Acxa. He wants to help you to put things right, again.”

He wiped away a tear out of the corner of his eyes and smiled warm and uplifting at Acxa, who finally felt a wet line on her cheek.

“You’ll be a great team, Acxa and who knows, maybe I’ll get one chance or another, like Shiro with the Black Lion to step in, when things should become complicated.”

Finally Acxa started to smile, which convinced Hunk to pull her into another close embrace. She felt Lance and Pidge giving her uplifting claps on her shoulders, while Hunk released her out of his arms. Shiro greeted her, by hitting his chest with his fist. She returned the gesture with a proud face, but then she got turned around by Allura. She saw the wet glitter in the eyes of the Altean, but her face didn’t tell her anything, which emotion was causing the tears, until she got pulled into a hug by the Princess.

“Sorry for my former mistrust, Acxa. It was somehow a painful thought for me, to allow a Galra to pilot one of Lions, my father had build. But the Lion has chosen you, Acxa. You’re worthy to be a Paladin, otherwise he wouldn’t have reacted to you. It doesn’t matter what species you are, it only matters what kind of person you are.”

She pushed her back and gave her a warm smile.

“And I’m happy, that this person is now part of our team.”

Acxa had tears in her eyes and nodded thankful at the Altean. She felt Keith’s hand resting on her shoulder and turned to him.

“I can barely think of a stronger sign for a peaceful future, than a Galra as a Paladin of Voltron. We’ll end this madness, with your help, Acxa.”

She was about to answer, when Coran interrupted her.

“I’m sorry, but there’s an incoming message. A convoy is under attack, they’re asking for help.”

Keith looked at Acxa and saw the sparkle in her eyes. It brought a smile to his lips.

“Paladins, to your Lions. Coran, send the convoy a message, Voltron is on the way.”

Acxa felt her heart racing, as she took seat in the cockpit. She heard the voices of the other Paladins in the com, as she started the Lion. She had a new duty now. 

And she loved it.

**Author's Note:**

> For everyone, who might be curious about the word 'Confirakk', it's my own creation for a special and hard way to become a soldier in the Galran Empire. If anyone should be interested in, it was an idea out of my story 'What War Teaches'. Both stories aren't linked, but my intention is, that Acxa has the same background like I have given her in my other story.  
> Again, both stories aren't linked.


End file.
